epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SoothSaiyaman!/Wilson Fisk vs Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Hello and welcome to technically my second battle in the probably short-lived but who knows potentially long-lived "Daredevil vs Danganronpa" series, which can be taken as either a sub-series to Comics vs Video Games, or to Marvelous Rap Battles, but not both, and not intentionally either. I'm already researching for the next battle so that will probably happen. Also, feel free to make suggestions... I've only really got this, two others, and probably Purple Man vs Oma Kokichi planned. Daredevil means they either started with Daredevil or became one of his big characters... I'd use Foggy, I'd use the Punisher, I'm using Kingpin right now, but I wouldn't use like, Spider-Man or Electro. There was a first battle and it is on Soundcloud. I voiced the Daredevil villain. No, that is not /my/ Soundcloud but the guy I wrote it with's, and before I decided on this series, lol. He didn't co-write this one, this one just had Skeep flowcheck it then had me rewrite a couple lines. Expect an audio for this one if you care which you probably do not lol. I appreciate any and all substantive criticism, ideally constructive, because that is how one improves. I'm also only posting it here because I'm bored so I figured "oh hey the wiki exists lemme post the battle i wrote today there" FUN FACT! The last Kingpin battle I made wound up getting posted by EpicLLOYD on his Facebook page to sponsor one of the channels I work on (with Trent actually), Comic Book Rap Battles. Today we have Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime, against Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, the Ultimate Yakuza, to see who's a better gang leader. I considered having Elektra Nachios and Peko Pekoyama back them up but I can't write that organically and female voice actors are hard to get lol, so it's just this. But I did get Sony Vegas Pro in Humble Bundle so it might wind up having a video... who knows? I was inspired heavily by the Netflix version of Daredevil for the characterization of Kingpin. Matteo and Seth both released their albums. Both of them are amazing though I keep forgetting to buy Seth's. Also Flats is back for indie games and you're probably already reading his battle if you're seeing this. Battle. Battle: Kingpin: From my past with Japan I've learned this: Greet their open Hand with a balled fist So this bald Fisk will stomp this small kid Say you'll stop this? That's what they all did. At least as a man you're a cut above Stuck a blade in your waist to prove you had guts. But I'll break your face if you dare to mention love Couldn't acquit your mistress so she's with your sis above You make me sick. I'll confess to Vanessa After I hit you deeper than a pedophilic senator Have you lucid, lose it like your matrix’s vectors Get shorty with me and Peko can have an Elektra lecture. Ultimate Yakuza: The Kuzuryu clan easily ends past threats Cripple the conglomerate and lop off its snakeheads Leave it naked, exposed, then it's all over. Have them indented or incarcerated; like Ryoma. Got you screeching “mafia” but you barely sealed the deal Then she was laid up, barely bearing witness to your ideals Bet you’re feeling bad for fooling, intimidated by a school kid Guess that makes me Spider-Man, and you’re still stupid And you go around holding a thick stick like you like that Your cane ain’t got half the tact of my eyepatch! An Ultimate forces reform by election as President Cuz you’re snoozing harder than Chiaki ever did! The Kingpin: You have Junko tastes, but mine are refined Who should take your contract? Bullseye. Ultimate dolt with the competence of a henchman And now a Cyclops staying far from the X-Men. Ultimate Yakuza: I’ll be your own Little Tokyo, hard in a life’s fight An Irish mutt could never crack the dragon’s hide! Daredevil’s ma was at the chapel if you’d felt repentant But you died in your Despair, while I’m ever the Remnant Outro: Colour coding is for men of it. Who won? Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko (Ultimate Yakuza) Wilson Fisk (Kingpin) HINT! (For a new series lmao!) HAL 9000 In Battle.png Netnobody.jpg|there was no picture of Ajit whatever his name on the wiki is so this is what i had to use in lieu Category:Blog posts